


Purrfect

by sparksfly013



Series: Marichat May 2017 [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kittens, Purring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 06:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11270241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparksfly013/pseuds/sparksfly013
Summary: A certain kitty sneaks up on his favourite civilian, and together the two meet a new friend.





	Purrfect

**Author's Note:**

> This is late. Super late. I know, guys. But I haven't had time to write my fics because holiday assignments are a thing. But I'm back, and I'm not sure if I'll be writing all the Marichat May prompts, but I'm taking part in Ladynoir July because I can and I really want to. Soooo see you again in a few days for Ladynoir July! :)

"You can't do that, Princess!"

Marinette smirked. "I think I've already got you trapped, kitty."

Chat whined from below her. "But it's not fair. You always catch me."

"It's not my fault your entrances are always so predictable."

"I may as well stop trying then." He pushed her off him and stood up, brushing off his suit. He held out a hand for her and pulled her up as well. "Seems like I can't sneak up on either of my favorite people."

Marinette laughed. "Probably because you're not as sneaky as you think." She pointed at their reflection in the metal watering can in front of her. "I saw you coming."

Chat's ears went limp against his head and he scowled. "So not cool."

She chuckled and ruffled the hair between his ears. He frowned and swatted her hand away. "Aww, is the kitty cat mad because he couldn't sneak up on his prey?" She cooed. 

Suddenly his ears perked up. "Chat?" His ears swiveled, as if hearing something. Then she heard it too. 

A quiet mew. 

She turned to find the source of the sound, but Chat beat her to it. He ran over to it and bent down to pick up what she could now see was a tiny black kitten. 

The kitten snuggled up in his arms, and his frown instantly melted into a contented smile. "Where did you come from, little guy?"

The kitten meowed in response, and in a split second, Marinette had rushed over to run her fingers through its fur. "He must've gotten lost."

"If only I could keep him," Chat mused. "My father would have my head."

"No pets?" 

"No pets," he confirmed. The kitten meowed again. 

Marinette tickled the kitten under its chin, and it lifted its head, happily allowing her to keep doing so. 

Then they both heard a soft purr. 

"Is he...?" 

It didn't stop. 

"I think he is." Marinette dearly wished she could pull out her phone and record this whole scene, but she knew she couldn't, for it would reveal their secret meet-ups. 

The kitten continued purring and nuzzled against Chat's gloved hand. 

Well, one photo wouldn't hurt. 

She picked up her phone and snapped a picture. 

"I'm bringing him home." Chat announced. "I'm not leaving him alone."

"But your father–"

"Will not find out, knowing him," Chat mumbled.

Marinette felt a pang of guilt, without knowing why. She wished she could keep the cat, but she couldn't, for she lived above a bakery, and furry animals were most definitely not allowed. She knew Chat knew that as well, or else he would've asked her already. 

She sighed in resignation. "Okay."

He smiled tenderly at the tiny ball of fluff in his arms, and she watched on, wanting nothing more than to wrap her arms around him in the most comforting hug he'd probably ever known. 

So she did. 

Chat started, but relaxed into her embrace while still petting the kitten. The purring didn't stop. 

And she knew that if he could, Chat would be purring too. Even if he couldn't rely on anybody else to be there for him, she would be, even if all he needed was a hug.


End file.
